These violent delights have violent ends
by The Rise Of The Cursed Child
Summary: AU: When running from Valentine, Jocelyn was not alone. With her was her infant daughter, Jonathan's twin. Growing up ignorant to the truth behind her violent urges, Lucy Frey is forced into this new world of monsters with her sister Clary. Learning more about herself she finds herself caught between her new friends and her twin brother, the only one who might understand her.
1. Prologue

16 years ago Jocelyn would have never thought that she could love her daughters equally. She had believed that the fear and dread directed towards her eldest would ever fade-to her mistake. Some time Lucy's first word "mama" Jocelyn had realised that despite the demon blood coursing through the infant's veins she was still her child, not Valentine's, never Valentine's. It was only down to luck that Lucy had not perished with her father and brother. Looking back she hated herself for even considering killing her baby, the idea of raising a monster seemed to painful, and it was only upon realising she was pregnant again that she decided to keep her.

Initially she had been terrified that Lucy wouldn't remotely resemble a normal child, the signs already present. She had never cried, not once, preferring to stare with those unfathomably black eyes that contrasting so greatly with her white-blonde hair. It was with these fears that she had gone to Magnus Bane, desperate for a way to reverse, or even halt the effects of the demon blood. Unfortunately he deemed it irreversible, the demon blood was a part of Lucy now, however her humanity hadn't been burnt away completely, to Jocelyn's surprise. Some of her soul, no matter how small, was clinging on, refusing to let the demon take over. As such, through weeks of effort, Magnus was able to create an amulet capable of keeping the demon from consuming what remained of the soul. Jocelyn had been overjoyed, thrilled at the idea of there being something of her daughter left, though the amulet came with warnings and consequences. It must never be removed from around Lucy's neck or else the demon blood would swarm the remnants of the soul that it had been denied. However, ensuring that the baby remained with it proved much harder than she initially assumed, added to by the stress of her advancing pregnancy. It was only with Luke's help that she was able to manage those first few months after Clary had been born.

Though Clary's infancy only highlighted the differences between the siblings, surprisingly Lucy was eager in her role as an older sister, often refusing to leave her side. Her affection tended to border on possessive however Jocelyn was keen to raise Lucy with the morals that her nature lacked. As a small child Lucy often alternated between two, highly conflicting personalities. One was the mischievous, happy, loving girl that often succeeded in making Jocelyn forget Lucy's true nature, the other was a side that succeeded in terrifying her constantly. Though it happened less as she grew older, Lucy would sometimes snap, her eyes cold, her fists clenched, and it was this version of her that Jocelyn knew wouldn't hesitate to hurt those around her.

For the most part Lucy seemed unaware of her mental instabilities, thinking herself an ordinary child, especially for the first few years when Clary was too young for her to compare herself with and considering Jocelyn was reluctant to let her play with other children. However, once she reached the age when other children would begin school, Jocelyn was hesitant, prompting questions that she was afraid to answer.

"Why is Clary going to school but I can't?" _Because I'm afraid someone will get hurt…_ The unspoken 'by you' stayed in Jocelyn's thoughts.

Luckily Lucy seemed unaware as to her own capabilities, her arguments rarely resulted in physical confrontations. At least until her turned 10. Clary was having her 8th Birthday party and a dozen friends had been invited to the Frey household. Despite having a good relationship with her sister Lucy found herself becoming jealous of the ease with which Clary made friends and was liked. With no friends of her own, Clary was all that Lucy had and until then the threat to their relationship hadn't been visible. An anger rose in Lucy like she had never felt before, to the extent that it felt like her blood was boiling, any restraint or self-control that Jocelyn had try to install in her vanished immediately. Distracted by the task of readying the cake Jocelyn failed to see her daughter walk over to the group of younger children and focus her attentions on one girl in particular who was presently holding hands with Clary.

Without a second thought Lucy grabbed the girl's arm and snapped it in two as if it was nothing, ignoring the resulting cries of agony. The screams were inconsequential to her, a sign of weakness, she had been taking Clary's attention and deserved to be punished.

It was as if Jocelyn's worst fears had emerged, all her efforts to raise her daughter to be more than what her nature dictated had been for nothing. Acting on instinct she grabbed the small white-blonde girl and pulled her away from the chaos, locking her in her bedroom before attending to the injury. It was fair to say the party was over and Jocelyn had followed the hurt child to the hospital, asking Luke to supervise her daughters. Upon returning to the home hours later she learnt that whilst Clary had spent the entire time crying, Lucy had yet to emerge from her room.

Carefully Jocelyn opened the bedroom door, spotting the 10 year old reading peacefully on her bed. Kicking her legs back and forth she seemed oblivious to the damage she had caused and had reverted back to the innocent personality that her mother had fallen in love with.

"Lucy…"

"Hi mommy." The reply was carefree and naive.

Unsure of how to continue Jocelyn sat beside her daughter, pulling her into her arms protectively. A small part of her knew that it was ironic, it is the world who should be protected from Lucy but her maternal instincts overrode that notion.

"Darling, why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Her nose scrunched in confusion, closing her book. Sitting there Jocelyn couldn't help but see Valentine in her features, the same hair and dark eyes made black from the demon blood. Yet the malevolent feelings she felt towards her as an infant had faded and Lucy was now simply her daughter, not Valentine's experiment, not tainted by demon blood.

"You hurt Emily, Clary's friend. I just want to know why?"

"Oh!" Lucy seemed to realise what her mother was referring to. "I don't know really, I was just really upset. Clary is my friend not theirs."

"Why can't she be both? Think about how lonely Clary would be at school without any friends, do you want her upset?"

This prospect seemed to terrify Lucy, who shook her head vigorously. "I don't want her to be upset, I would do anything to make her happy."

Jocelyn tucked a strand of her daughter's hair behind her hair. "Hurting your sister's friends makes her upset and-"

"Her arm will heal, and she deserved it." Lucy seemed to earnestly believe, unable to comprehend why hurting people was bad.

"Lucy… dear…. you can't just hurt someone who makes you upset. You have to learn, otherwise you won't make any friends."

"But mom, let me go to school so I can learn how to make friends. Clary gets to go to school everyday and play with other children and make friends but I have to stay here."

"Don't you like me home-schooling you?" Jocelyn half-teased.

Jocelyn had never seen the resulting look on her daughters face, desperation. The almost angelic-looking child couldn't seem more different to the thing who had snapped that girl's arm.

Giving it, Lucy was enrolled in school the next week and attended without major incident until she was 18, still ignorant to the truth of not only her father and mother's past but also her existence.


	2. Chapter 1

Despite the love she felt for her younger sister, Lucy couldn't help but feel jealous. Clary was beautiful, she strongly resembled their mother, who was probably the most stunning woman she had ever seen. Clary was everything, whilst she was nothing. Clary had the ability to charm anyone instantly with her cheery personality, whilst on the other hand Lucy mainly scared people off. It wasn't as if she tried to unnerve them, it was just as if she saw the world differently, her observations often frightening away potential friends. She didn't try to be different, in fact it required almost all of her energy to suffer through the school system.

One, long ago, she had begged to be allowed to attend, and for the first few months she had never felt so… not happy exactly, intrigued would be a better word. Every new piece of information she learnt was welcome, instantly locking itself in her memory. Even just being around other children her age had been exciting, the way they thought interested her. However, Lucy quickly learned that for many people anything different was bad, and as soon as they noticed her peculiarities she was mercilessly teased.

 _Freak. Psycho. Robot._

And their favourite: Monster

Lucy had felt anger before, in fact it was more unusual for her _not_ to be angry. But what she felt when they called her those names was unlike anything she had felt before. Anything her mother had taught her about holding in her anger and why hurting people was bad immediately fled her darkening mind. Suddenly, the idea of snapping their necks was rather appealing, and with every second the reasons against it were decreasing. Looking back, these thoughts should have frightened her, but it was how natural resorting to violence was that terrified her.

Two fractured arms, three cracked ribs and a concussion taught her tormentors not to mess with her. Unsurprisingly, Jocelyn instantly had her moved schools. Lucy found herself unbelievably irritated that she would no longer get to see those children and watch them flinch with fear whenever they saw her. Allowing them to suffer so little was nowhere near what they deserved.

Four teachers had to pull her off the broken bodies, and the spectators would later recall how the attacker was practically rabid in her defence, a wild dog focused only on her prey. They would also gossip, some remarking that Lucy's eyes had turned black, the white's vanishing in her bloodlust.

Jocelyn had picked up her phone and immediately dropped everything to rush to the school. Her worst nightmare had come true and she prayed to the Angel that no-one had been killed. She found herself in a classroom, her daughter had been isolated since the incident, even the teachers being too rattled to enter. She expected to see a demon in the guise of her 11 year old and thought through all the options in her head before she entered. The Shadowhunter in her knew that Lucy would never stop being a danger to those around her and it was her duty, not just to the mundane world, but also to whatever remained of Lucy's soul to put her down before all of her goodness was consumed. Yet she found herself unable to do that, she had chosen being a mother to her children over being a shadowhunter and had chosen to raise Lucy despite knowing the truth about her.

It was with this dilemma that she opened the door and braced herself.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" A young, child-like voice questioned.

Sitting at one of the tables was Lucy, her white-blonde hair recently cut shoulder-length and a smile on her face. But Jocelyn froze. The eyes. Lucy's eyes had always been black, a similar darkness to her ex-husband's, but it had been so long since they had been completely black, a sign of the demonic presence.

Not being able to help herself, Jocelyn approached the girl, coming to a stop a metre away. She could now see clearly the flecks of blood covering her blue top, her once white shoes now dark red.

"Lucy, are you in there?" She hesitantly, unsure in how to continue.

A worried look crossed the child's face, her brow furrowing as she stared at her mother. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

The voice wasn't her daughter's, Jocelyn knew that much. Lucy, or the thing inside her, spoke smoothly without compassion, unlike her normal voice.

"Do you feel any different right now? Are you angry? Remember I just want you to be happy." Jocelyn's priority was now to pacify Lucy's demonic blood, return her to the version of her that at least knew violence was bad.

Lucy's calm facade faltered, the white's of her eyes flickering between white and black. She opened her mouth, as if to speak yet the words struggled to come out.

"I don't know why I did it, really. I just feel so… free, it was like I just didn't care what was right or wrong."

Jocelyn cupped her daughter's face in her hands and knelt so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Do you care now?"

"I…" Lucy hesitated, visibly conflicted. She was slightly shaking, as if forcing herself to think about it was uncomfortable.

"Darling, I need you to think about it. I've taught you how to be good, you _are_ good. You may have bad thoughts sometimes but remember that it isn't the real you. The real you would never purposefully hurt someone. Can you focus on being good? For me, please try. I love you Lucy, but you have to do this."

Lucy nodded firmly, despite her reservations. Up until her mother had confronted her, her emotions had seemed so unnecessary, a burden that prevented her from being herself. However, something Jocelyn said caused the darkness to recede.

Jocelyn smiled as her eyes returned to normal and threw her arms around her daughter. She couldn't keep herself from bursting into tears, both happy with the knowledge that there was still a girl behind the demon, yet also sad considering it would likely not be the final time something like this would happen.

Whilst she may have helped Lucy, the situation was far from over. Jocelyn paid for any medical bills, the costs eating away the remnants of what she had taken before running from Valentine. She knew it was irresponsible but she couldn't remove Lucy from school entirely, instead keeping her at home for a few weeks before moving her to a different school.

As for Lucy, she knew that she had to change. Instead of being her true self, she pretended. Gone was the freak, and in her place was a charming, funny and polite girl that had many friends who were ignorant to the truth that it was all a lie.


	3. Chapter 2

For as long as she could remember the black stone had always been with her, its presence around her neck was almost comforting. She had been told it had belonged to her father, Jonathan Clark, before his death, and her mother had given it to her so that she would have something that had been his. Though Lucy wasn't particularly sentimental about the man who had died before she could remember, it seemed to provide comfort to her mother so she obliged in wearing it. Jocelyn hated it whenever she removed it, which both Lucy and Clary thought was quite excessive, but to avoid arguments she kept it on continuously, even when sleeping.

Growing up Lucy wished that she was artistic, like both her mother and sister, however unfortunately she lacked their talents. Anything she attempted to paint ended up a swirling dark mess that was practically an insult to the craft, as Luke would joke. Luke had been a part of their family for years, Lucy could remember being introduced to him as a small child. Looking back she thinks she must have been a strange child, in particular she recalled having severe anger issues. Though she couldn't remember most of it she knew that she had caused everyone a lot of stress, though luckily it hadn't affected her familial relationships.

Her relationship with her mother would never be perfect, she knew that, but Lucy knew that she would do anything to protect her, the same with Clary. Clary was the light in Lucy's life, she always comforted her when Lucy felt like she was going crazy, and in return she had developed an intense protectiveness towards her younger sister. Even though she didn't tell Clary everything, she knew more than their mother, who Lucy felt wouldn't truly understand her problems.

The nightmares had begun a few years ago, around the time Lucy believes she managed to limit her bursts of anger. Clary even suggested that the nightmares were a result of her repressed emotions, believing that in order to prevent them Lucy must embrace her emotions. To this she was highly opposed, she had spent so long perfecting this mask of normality that she refused to let it slip. To be honest, she wasn't sure what her mask was anymore, whether or not it had become a part of her, but she wasn't willing to risk breaking the facade just to rid her of nightmares.

Despite that, Lucy had to admit that her nightmares weren't normal. She doubted that other 18 year olds dreamed of hellish landscapes, populated buy demonic figures and tortured souls. The images would probably have terrified other 11 years old, but not Lucy, the dreams didn't frighten her but instead intrigue her, and this is was scared her. The screams and darkness beckoned her in a way that she didn't understand and wasn't willing to share with anyone else.

It was after a particularly vivid nightmare that Lucy woke up suddenly, her heart racing and head pounding. It felt as if there was something inside her begging to be let out; she tried to ignore it, focusing on her breathing in an attempt to calm herself. It was a Saturday and she doubted that anyone else would be awake at this time: 8 am.

Throwing on a cardigan and slippers Lucy crept out of her room and towards the kitchen for a glass of water, careful not to wake anyone up. Her shoulder-length white-blonde hair had tangled in her sleep and her chest still ached from the nightmare. She was surprised to hear a sound coming from the kitchen but rather than making her presence known she stayed back and listened.

"I don't know what to do, Luke, they're both becoming more aware."

Lucy recognised her mother's voice and from the subsequent silence she realised that Jocelyn was on the phone.

"Clary needs to go to Magnus again soon, and I might beg for something stronger for Lucy."

A creaking floorboard revealed Lucy's presence and Jocelyn hung up the phone immediately. Realising that she had been caught Lucy stepped into the kitchen, confused as to what the call had been talking about.

"What was that about?" She asked, sitting at the table opposite her mother. Even sitting Lucy was taller, both Jocelyn and Clary were shorter than average.

Jocelyn was obviously flustered, and stumbled for the right words. "Nothing really, darling, nothing to worry about."

Lucy was still slightly suspicious but decided not to voice them, thinking of other ways to find out the truth behind her mother's strange words.

Changing the subject of conversation, unsubtly, Jocelyn added "are you doing anything interesting today?"

Considering her options she shrugged, unlike Clary she didn't have a best friend, only people who would consider at the most, decent friends. The biggest reasons was simply because she had never met someone she had truly connected with, she found everyone at school to act so obviously fake that it hadn't been a main priority. However, she knew that there were those who considered her a friend, but Lucy was reluctant to hang out with them, they didn't _really_ know her. They believed her to be a naturally optimistic, regular girl, not privy to Lucy's distain for them. The distain wasn't intentional, Lucy genuinely wanted to have someone she could be close to, aside from Clary, Jocelyn and Luke she didn't care whether they were in her life or not.

"I might go swimming for a bit, I haven't gone to the pool this week." Lucy suggested.

Clary had her art, but Lucy had her swimming. She found the repetitive motion comforting and kept her mind from wondering. Sitting around at home would only lead to her mind wandering and it was whilst procrastinating that her darkest thoughts often emerged.

During her earlier teen years she had competed at a state level, and had the potential to go even further. The physical activity came naturally to her and she found that it require very little effort to win, her abilities far surpassed theirs. For a few years the competition fed her ego, however as she kept winning, the thrill of the challenge disappeared and the enjoyment was lost.

"You should start competing again, you were so gifted." Jocelyn sighed, placing a glass of water in front of her daughter.

"It's not much fun when your enemies can't even attempt to fight back." Lucy explained, not initially registering the sad look on her mother's face. When she saw the worried look she expected to reprimanding she speaking so callously but she didn't even comment.

Leaving the kitchen, Lucy returned to her room where she proceeded to get changed, ready for the day. Like her sister, Lucy wasn't overly fashionable, preferring simple jeans and a sweater. Clary was still asleep so she didn't bother saying goodbye before leaving the house.

Next chapter will be in the City Of Bones timeline and will move the plot on more. In terms of Lucy's personality, I'm intending it to be inconsistent. She might seem relatively normal here but I'm intending on having her personality differ from Sebastian/Jonathan's, as whilst they both have demon blood, he was raised by Valentine as a sociopath whilst Lucy was raised by Jocelyn to at least act normal. Therefore whilst her emotions may not always be genuine, to some extent Lucy believes they are.


	4. Chapter 3

Just a quick author's note. I'm so surprised by how much support I've gotten in the few days since I started writing this. Everyone who had reviewed has been really positive and it makes me really happy. This story had been in my head for a few years now but I've never actually wrote it down and now that I have I have realised that it will probably go in a different direction to what I initially thought. The next chapter will be set during the first book and will probably be uploaded in the next few days. I appreciate every follow, favourite and review and helps motivate me to write faster and better. Okay, on to the story now.

Lucy had a bad feeling, but about what she didn't know. Something in the back of her mind was on edge, a tingling that wouldn't go away no matter how much she wished it. She tried to convince herself that it was nothing but it just wouldn't go away. The people walking past her on the street seemed almost in slow-motion, her mind unable to settle, her heart racing.

Thankfully, before long she reached the pool, hurrying into the changing rooms, refusing to let her needless worry distract her. Whilst changing she heard what sounded like a crack, and looking down she saw that her necklace had gained a crack down the middle. It wasn't completely split and luckily the damage seemed mostly superficial. Normally she would wear it in the water, tucked beneath her bathing suit, but fearing it would break and be lost in the water forever she made a decisions she hadn't made for as long as she could remember.

Lucy removed the necklace.

Normally she would feel slightly bad about it, but today she just couldn't bring herself to stress about it. She knew that Jocelyn would freak out if she found out, therefore she didn't have to find out. Most of the time she was a completely normal, if not slightly eccentric mother, but something about the necklace was different. Even if it had belonged to Lucy and Clary's father, it had been 16 years since he died, Clary had never even met him and she had been too young to recall his face.

Moving on, she packed away her clothes and headed to the pool side. There was about a dozen others already swimming, including a couple a families with small children, splashing and shouting. She couldn't help but grimace, she wasn't particularly fond of children, in fact, she wasn't really fond of anyone outside of her family.

Slipping into the closest lane Lucy began swimming, slowly to warm up, letting all her worries slip from her mind. Soon she got back into her regular pace and completed lap after lap, her speed didn't slows time wore in, perhaps even increased. Her sense of time was lost but she would estimate that she had been going for about half and hour before stopping.

The bad feeling had returned suddenly, her focus dissipating immediately. It was if the water around her had turned to ice, a chill ran down her back. Not waiting to reach the end of the lane she raised her head from the water, looking around as she treaded water.

The pool was empty.

Everyone had vanished.

Even the lifeguard was missing from his post.

If Lucy had been someone easily startled she would probably have started screaming, but the overwhelming fear gripped her in a way that she had never felt before and prevented her from saying anything.

She didn't know why but something told her to look down at the bottom of the pool. Beneath the surface, something was lurking, a dark mass that seemed to consume all light as it grew. The shape began rising suddenly, shooting up to the surface. Vulnerable in the middle of the water Lucy couldn't do anything but try and swim in the opposite direction.

Her heart racing she turned to swim.

She stopped. There was someone in the water in front of her.

 _That's not right._ She couldn't comprehend what she seeing. _I… don't understand._

Before her was Lucy, or at least something that looked just like her. The white-blonde hair was the same, even wearing the same bathing suit. It was like Lucy was staring at her reflection, a reflection who smiled back. No, not a smile, a smirk.

No, the reflection wasn't completely the same, it's eyes were different. Lucy stared at two pitch black eyes that seemed to suck the breath out of her lungs.

"Who are you?" She didn't know why she started talking to whatever it was. It is was genuinely some kind of monster then she stood no chance at survival. It is was all in her mind, a hallucination, then it couldn't hurt her so it didn't matter what she did.

"Poor poor Lucy, so blind." The monster's voice was so like her own, yet infinitely colder, almost teasing in its statement.

Panicking Lucy grabbed the creature's arm, her fingers pressing into what felt like naturally cold skin. She expected the thing to fight back but instead it merely placed its own hand on Lucy's arm.

"We used to be so powerful, but you've grown soft. You've forgotten that I exist, locked away the real you. You've worn this mask of normalcy for too long now, the memory of our true self gone." The thing spoke, her words twisting around in her mind, something about them was felt by her very soul.

Attempting to grab her arm back Lucy pulled, but to no avail. The creature's grip was too powerful and seemed to use no effort to keep her trapped.

"What do you want with me?" She shouting, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Her fear was slowly being replaced by a growing anger.

"I don't want anything with you, after all I _am_ you. At least I'm the real you, not this illusion caused by the charm that disgusting warlock gave to you."

These words meant nothing to Lucy, but at the same time meant everything.

"What… warlock? Charm?"

The monster only smiled and brought Lucy's hand up, clasped in her own. She could only watch as the thing's hand seemed to be almost absorbed by her own. There was nothing she could do, the disappearing creature began turning back into the black mass she had seen earlier and swarmed her vision.

After what seemed like hours, Lucy felt her mind return to her. She screamed.

The nightmare instantly vanished and Lucy found herself surrounded by swimmers staring at her in confusion. They asked it she was alright, but she was unable to answer, racing to the side of the pool as quickly as she could. Everyone else was staring at her like she was crazy but she didn't care as she hurried back to the changing rooms as quickly as possible. Lucy knew what she had saw, even if no-one else had; it had felt too real to just be in her imagination. Whilst getting changed she didn't so much as pause for breath, desperate to go home as soon as possible.

Running away of the pool and on to the street she accidentally knocked into someone. Lucy almost tripped over but was so rushed that she didn't even bother looking at the person, just saying a mumbled apology.

The young man watched Lucy running off and smiled. He ran a hand through his white-blonde hair that was identical to hers and walked off into the crowd.

 _I see that you're finally awakening, dear sister._


End file.
